


Deep breaths in and out

by philippine



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Anal Plug, BDSM, Dom/sub, F/F, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Smut, Sub Kara Danvers, Top Lena Luthor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 12:45:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13077156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philippine/pseuds/philippine
Summary: Kara swallowed hard, She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, in and out. She tugged on the ropes tied around her wrists, testing their solidity, but in the room filled by the red sunlight, there was little she could do against their firmness. She tried to calm herself and to take deep and collected breaths, in and out.





	Deep breaths in and out

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you TrueMaverick for the review and for helping to survive through this one.

Kara swallowed hard, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath,  _in and out_. She tugged on the ropes tied around her wrists, testing their solidity, but in the room filled with the red sunlight, there was little she could do against their firmness. She tried to calm herself and to take deep and collected breaths,  _in and out_. She had her wrists and her ankles tied, she was spread eagle and the only thing she could do was wait.

She tried to listen to for what happened around her, she could hear footsteps, but couldn't see anything or anyone. She felt naked and vulnerable without her heightened senses, well she was literally naked as well. “ _Vulnerable_ ” was the only constant thought she had to describe how she felt.

How did she end up here? She closed her eyes once again to focus,  _deep breath in and out_. She felt some kind of tissue on her face and tied around her head. This time when she opened her eyes she was blindfolded. She couldn't see anything now. The thought of being deprived of one more of her senses upped the pace of her breathing and heartbeat. She felt a hand travel down her rib cage, her hips, along her leg to end its journey on the back of her foot before disappearing. It left her waiting and breathless.  _Deep breaths in and out._

After a moment while nothing happened, not even a noise, Kara felt a sharp bite on her right nipple, the cold feeling of metal on her thin skin followed by the heat created by the pain. She inhaled sharply. Her left nipple underwent the same treatment, with the same result. Kara felt all her muscles tense. She fought against her bonds, helplessly trying to arch her back in chase of the hand deliciously torturing her. The only result she earned was the noise of the chain tied between her nipples.  _Deep breaths in and out_. Except that now with every deep breath she could feel the bite of the clamp on her breast and it didn't help her to calm down anymore, on the contrary, with every breath, she could feel the heat growing in her lower abdomen. Every time she felt the pull on her nipples it sent spikes of arousal between her legs. She knew she was getting wetter and wetter with every breath. It was a vicious circle. She was working herself up against her will, and there was nothing she could do about it. She tried to relax her body, her muscles, to settle back against the sheets.

How did she end up here? She was torn between her brain willing to escape and her primal instinct wanting to relish the pain and the arousal. Her internal battle was stopped by a new sensation. Something small and rigid was traveling on the length of her neck. It descended between her breasts, pulling on the chain when it crossed its path. This almost made Kara cry out with pleasure, almost. She knew she had to be quiet or she would be gagged. And she wasn't sure that being deprived of an additional sense wouldn't make her come right then and there. And she didn't want that just yet, she wanted to enjoy every second of torture. She had asked for it, which was why she was in this predicament. 

She had asked...  _deep breaths, in and out_ , but not too deep, not to be drowned in pain and the pleasure. The feather-light sensation continued it journey down until it disappeared near her hipbones and reappeared on her inner thigh near her knee. Now it was traveling up at an infuriatingly slow pace. Kara could feel herself dripping, she felt the soaked sheets under her ass, it would have bothered her if she wasn't so far gone. Just before touching her folds it disappeared again. Kara felt and heard the bite on her folds just above her clit, it made her jolt against her bonds and made her nipples clamps bite deeper into her skin. She couldn't hold it this time and screamed her pleasure.

“Be … quite... or … I... will... gag … you” Lena said in a deep and commanding voice, she punctuated every word with a blow on Kara folds. The blonde had to bite her lip to prevent herself from screaming again. She was tense like a bow against her bonds. She felt her folds throbbing where she had been hit by the crop. Definitely a crop, she could recognize the sting of it. Kara, deprived of her sight, was tuned into the sensations on her skin. After agonizing seconds where nothing happened, the crop traveled to her hipbones, Kara blanched at the first touch and then settled on her back to enjoy the journey. The dangerous material drew every outline of Kara’s salient bones, on her hips at first, then on her ribs, flirting with the base of her breast. Kara tried to stay still enjoying the wait and the buildup of anticipation. The crop continued its way up to Kara’s collar bones and down the other side of Kara's chest, drawing the same pattern. When Kara regulated her breathing in accordance with the feather-light caresses, the crop left Kara’s skin again. The blonde couldn’t fight against anticipation and her breathing rhythm accelerated again. The crop reappeared on her shoulder, moving toward the base of her neck, on the column of her throat, which made her swallow hard, then along her jaw and again nothing. The wait was a maddening feeling, exacerbated by her vulnerable state. The crop rested on Kara’s mouth, contouring her lips first before pushing its way slowly between Kara’s lips. The blonde gladly welcomed the intrusion and sucked on it, circling her tongue around the end of the object of torture, before it was retrieved from her mouth to slid down along her throat, leaving a trail of wetness on Kara’s skin and eliciting goosebumps on its way. The crop traveled down between Kara’s breasts and stopped when it was lightly tugging on the chain of the nipple clamp, reminding Kara of the bite here. The crop stayed still causing the blonde to torture herself with every breath she took. Every movement of her chest made the chain strain on her sensitive nipples, urging her to take a deep breath and so on. This delicious torture continued until the crop let go of the chain and disappeared, it left Kara panting and struggling to calm herself, but it was useless at this point.

The crop was thrust into her mouth and she sucked on it. It gave her a fake sense of control, something to do and focus on. It was withdrawn and she kept her mouth opened, hoping it would be thrust once more between her lips. She couldn’t have been more wrong, the crop hit her right nipple, making her arch her back, she barely held back her scream and exhaled. She felt her clit throbbing and her inner walls tightening around nothing, she desperately wanted to be filled, not that she could ask for. She was, indeed, filled but not where she wanted, the crop entered into her mouth and she circled it with her tongue, she knew that the wetness will add to the bite of every blow but she couldn’t hold herself back, and she sucked hungrily on the extremity. When the crop was removed from her mouth, it almost instantly hit her left nipple before being thrust back into her mouth. Then her right nipple, her mouth, her left nipple, her mouth, her right nipple, her mouth, her left nipple, with an insane rhythm, leaving her breathless. She opened her mouth to welcome the crop but it didn’t come, instead, it was thrust into her cunt without warning, in and out before hitting her right nipple. A new rhythm was settled even more maddening than the previous one. Two strokes in her cunt, one blow on her left nipple, two strokes, one blow. Kara barely managed to hold in her screams. Her back was arched, bowed as much as she could with her bonds keeping her in place, her head thrown back and her mouth opened in a silent scream. The crop was thrust into her opened mouth, she sucked on it, tasting herself. And then it was taken from her mouth and hit her lips lightly 

“Good… girl” Lena whispered from the other end of the crop. Kara licked her lips instinctively when the crop was removed from them. And she was left waiting for agonizing minutes, or seconds, she had lost all sense of time long ago. She felt the mattress sag between her legs, and then a cold metallic cylinder ran against her inner thigh. Kara contracted her cunt with anticipation, but the cylinder slid between her ass cheeks and slowly into her ass. Kara whimpered knowing full well she wouldn’t find release in it, only more arousal. She waited for the next torture to come. The crop was back, lightly caressing her legs’ skin. It made her tense at first, tightening her muscle around the plug, making it slightly move into her, arousing her more, and making her tense more. A new delightful vicious circle. Kara had forgotten about the crop, too lost in her pleasure but was reminded of it when it hit her folds, making her jolt. Kara bit down hard on her lip. The crop stroked into Kara’s cunt, hitting the plug through the thin wall, then it was removed and the soaking tip used to hit Kara’s right nipple. It was then thrust into her mouth before hitting her left nipple, thrust into her cunt, before hitting Kara’s fold just above her clit. A new rhythm was progressively built. Kara knew she wouldn’t last long. She refused to use her safe word, trusting Lena to push her without crossing any boundaries. Her mouth, her right nipple, her mouth, her left nipple, her cunt, her clit… Kara took every blow, every thrust until she couldn’t hold her screams back any longer. Lena stopped her torture. Kara was breathless, hoping Lena wouldn’t punish her for not following the rules they had chosen together, she was supposed to be quiet. Kara heard the crop hit the floor beside the bed. Then she felt the mattress sagged on each side of her chest, then Lena’s mouth against her earlobe.

“You deserve to be rewarded, you are such a good girl” Lena whispered in Kara’s ear, and the blonde whimpered at the praise. Kara felt one of Lena’s hands leave her side and then the head of a dildo being slid between her folds and slowly but barely entering into her cunt.

“Do you want it” Lena whispered, Kara nodded frantically, biting her lip. “I want to hear you now, tell me do you want it?” Lena asked thrusting slightly deeper, just enough for the head of the dildo graze against the plug through her wall.

“YESSSSS… I want it… please…” Kara cried out, breathless from the want. She felt the dildo retreat slightly and almost whimpered, before it entered into her fully, filling her. “YEEESSSS” Kara screamed, arching as much as could, her clamped nipples brushed against Lena’s and it was all too much, her inner walls tightened around the dildo filling her and stroking into her, which hit the plug in her ass with every stroke. She knew she wouldn’t last long. All the muscles of her body were tense. “God… yes… yes…I’m… I’m going…. I’m …” She couldn’t speak, too far lost in the maddening pleasure Lena had slowly built.

“It’s ok, come for me” Lena whimpered against her ear, she herself not far from coming to due to the base of the dildo hitting her clit with every stroke. Kara was hit by an orgasm which didn’t seem to end, and Lena accompanied her through it and collapsed on Kara after her own orgasm burying her head in the blonde’s neck.

Lena carefully removed the dildo from Kara, the blonde whimpered at the lost. She knelt between Kara’s legs and discarded the strap on beside the bed. Then she took the clamps from Kara’s nipples and slowly removed the plug from Kara’s ass, earning whimpers from the satiated blond. She untied Kara’s ankles and wrists and took her time massaging and kissing them lightly. Finally, she untied Kara’s blindfold and retrieved it slowly, giving Kara’s eyes time to become accustomed to the light. Kara blinked few times and smiled weakly. Lena gave her an opened bottle of water and stood up to switch off the red sun light. She rejoined Kara, settling on her side and pulling her into her arms. They spooned a moment in silence, Lena stroked some of Kara’s hair behind her ears.

“Was it what you wanted?” Lena asked almost shyly, afraid she had push things too far. Kara laughed lightly.

“God …. Yes…” Kara whispered she was exhausted even if she could feel that her powers were back after Lena had switched off the red sun light. “That was… amazing”

“Good” Lena tightened her hold on Kara and kissed her shoulder.

They had discussed it, a lot, before trying together. They had done it before but it was their first time together. Lena had had a hard time to get Kara to talk about her fantasies. Strangely, Kara wasn’t shy in the bedroom, but she was extremely shy when it came to talking about it. But Lena was patient and she wanted to give everything she could to the blonde.

“Do you want to eat something?” Lena asked, trailing sweet kisses along Kara’s arm.

“Not now, after a quick nap… will you stay?”

“Of course” Lena replied “I love you”

“I love you too”

They fell asleep peacefully. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, tell me what you thought.


End file.
